Time Heals
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: This story is about what happens after the Final Battle at Hogwarts and what becomes of Harry and Ginny with a little bit of Ron and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**~*~**

The sun was low in the western sky when Ginny woke up from a very deep sleep. It took her a moment to remember why she was so exhausted and what had passed through the previous night. When the memories did finally come, though, they hit her with such a force that it knocked the air out of her lungs, and Ginny found herself having a short fit of panicked hyperventilation. Voldemort was dead, gone for good, but so was… Fred. Fred. How could her brother be gone, her always laughing, fun-loving brother, no longer here to make her laugh, or annoy her with his constant teasing? Ginny was vaguely aware of the tears pouring down her cheeks, but she let them fall. She hadn't had a chance to have a good cry yet, she didn't want to break down in front of her already distraught mum.

Fred wasn't the only one who was gone either. Although she had tried to avoid looking around too much at the bodies lying out in the Great Hall, It was hard to avoid the pale faces of Lupin and Tonks lying side by side so near where Fred had been placed. Ginny was having a hard time comprehending why both of them had to die, especially after they just had their son, it would have been wretched enough it just one of them had gone. Now, Teddy was an orphan, with no real parents to take care of and raise him.

Once Ginny had regained some of her composure she pulled the curtains of her four-poster aside and looked around the room. It was empty; she was the only Gryffindor girl in her year who had managed to stay to fight. Grabbing a fresh set of robes Ginny headed over to the dorm lavatory. She hadn't had enough energy to change before falling asleep, so she was still wearing her torn and bloody robes from the battle.

In the lavatory Ginny began to gingerly pull her soiled robes off. Once her robes were off she examined the damage. She had a few bruises and minor cuts caused by falling debris and the rough housing that came with the battle, but nothing really stood out except for a fairy deep gash on her upper part of her right arm. She couldn't remember how or when she would have gotten it but now that she saw it, she could feel it. It didn't hurt too badly, but her arm was throbbing slightly.

After turning the showers onto a nice and hot temperature, Ginny stepped under the shower head. She winced, and small let out a small his as the hot water ran over her cuts and washed out any dirt that infected them. As the water ran over the gash on her right arm it washed away the dried blood covering it and the cut began to bleed again. At the moment though, she didn't care. All Ginny focused on was how nice the hot water felt on her tight muscles.

Too soon, Ginny got out of the shower; she wrapped a towel around herself and went to examine her arm again. The gash was still bleeding quite heavily. Looking around the room Ginny spotted the tank top she had been wearing under her robes the day before. She picked it up and took out her wand, holding the tank top up she used her wand to sever off a long thick strip. Taking the strip she began to wrap it awkwardly wrapping it tightly around the gash with one hand. Once she had he injury dressed and secured with a tight knot Ginny went to put her robes on. The shift bandage she had on her arm bulged slightly from under her robes, but she figured that that was better than having the bandage out in the open for everyone to easily see. She didn't want anyone to worry over her, especially over something as minor as that, some people were a lot worse off than she was.

Ginny walked down the dormitory stairs. The common room looked the same as ever, warm and cozy, it seemed like the battle hadn't found its way past the portrait of the Fat Lady. There were a few groups of people gathered in the room, all talking in hushed voices or sitting in silence. The atmosphere of the room was very heavy and mournful, but at the same time there was this buzzing current that ran through the silence suggesting at a hidden elation. Glancing around the room Ginny saw Bill and Fleur talking quietly to Charlie. Ginny walked over to them, Charlie spotted her over Bill's shoulder and walked to meet her, silently pulling her into a tight hug.

When Charlie released her he looked down at her and asked, "How are you sis, did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. Where is everyone else?"

Bill answered the question; he and Fleur had moved over to join them. "Mum and Dad are with George in the class room where…where Fred was moved. Percy is helping out with the clean-up I believe, and Ron went to his dorm for some sleep."

Ginny nodded. "What about Harry and Hermione?"

"I saw Harry head up to his dorm about twelve hours ago; I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione went to her dorm as well," Charlie informed her.

"I'm not surprised," Bill said. "Who knows how early they had gotten up yesterday to leave for the bank, and then to have to fight through the night, they must be exhausted."

"Ginny, how about you come down to the Great Hall with me, and get some food?" Charlie suggested, looking down at her with a worried expression on his face.

"It's okay, Charlie. I'm not hungry."

Bill gave her a disapproving look, and Charlie retorted. "Ginny you haven't eaten anything in over twenty four hours, you should really eat something."

"I don't want to eat," Ginny answered firmly. "I think I'm going to go for a walk around the grounds alone for a bit" Without a word Ginny turned and left through the portrait hole.

Once she was outside of the common room Ginny began to wonder around the castle aimlessly, she didn't really know where she wanted to go, all she knew was that she felt a lot better when she was moving. As she walked she looked at the damage done; there were gaping holes in the walls and burn marks from missed curse everywhere. Every once in a while she would come across a house-elf who was busy repairing broken gargoyles or clearing paths so it was easier to walk through the rubble. The place was such a mess that in some places she could barely recognize it as Hogwarts, but it was, and she knew that some much else had changed as well that the mere demolished looks of a castle that could be easily fixed hardly mattered when there was so much else that would never change.

It was that thought that made Ginny shake and fall to her knees. What had happened last night can't be reversed, the people who died aren't coming back and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Ginny could feel herself about to lose it completely again, but she fought hard to keep some composure. She didn't want to break down where anyone could see her, but despite her efforts a few tears still spilled over and strayed cheek. Pulling herself back to her feet, Ginny leaned against the cold stone of the wall for support. She stood there for some time, staring at nothing and trying to empty her mind.

When she thought that her mind was sufficiently empty, Ginny continued on her walk, only looking and no thinking. She realized that her feet had led her to the Entrance Hall, yet in a very roundabout way. There weren't too many people there, but looking through the doors leading to the Great Hall she saw that there was quite a large amount of people in there. Making an immediate decision she decided to avoid that area, not much in the mood to be crowded at the moment.

Ginny took a seat on a stair step, not bothering to brush off the dirt before sitting down. She sat alone for a bit before someone came and sat beside her. She looked up to see who it was and her heart skipped a beat despite herself, it was Harry."

"Hey Ginny," he greeted her solemnly.

"Hi," she said, turning to look at her hands resting on her knees.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

Ginny turned again to look him in the face. "You know that you are the first one to ask me that? Everyone else keeps on asking 'How are you?'"

"Well it seems obvious to me that you aren't going to be fine right now, though I don't doubt that that's what you have told some people." He gave her a knowing look and she nodded in affirmation, she had. "So it seems right to me to ask how you are holding up."

Of course Harry would know all about this kind of thing. How many people had he known that died? How many tragedies and deaths had he _seen_?

"I guess I'm dealing as good as could be expected." She took a deep breath. "It hurts… a lot."

Harry nodded and tentatively put his arm over shoulders, she leaned into him more. "I know it does," Harry said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But it will get better. It won't go away, but with time you will learn to live with it."

Ginny could feel the overwhelming sadness starting to creep in on her again and she leaned down so that her head was resting in his lap. "How do you do it, Harry?"

"I've never really had a choice. Things would just happen and even though it hurt I knew that I had to keep on living so that's what I did, it wasn't without effort, though." As he said this he ran his hands through her hair, and surprisingly his touch kept her pain at bay.

Suddenly something he said triggered something. "If you knew that you had to keep on living, then why did you go to Voldemort?" She lifted her head to look at him. "Do you have any idea what it did to me when I saw you in Hagrid's arms supposedly dead?"

"I'm sorry Ginny." He looked truly repentant. "But I had no choice but to go to Voldemort."

"If you dare tell me that you went to Voldemort so he could kill you because you didn't want people fighting to die anymore, I swear Harry I will curse you into next century!"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Actually Ginny, that's not why I went to Voldemort, well the second part isn't at least."

Ginny shot him a look, "What do you mean?"

"I had to die Ginny. I _did_ die."

**~*~**

**Please Review, I would love to hear any feedback that you may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Ginny was shocked and confused. _What was he talking about? _"You didn't die, you're here."

Harry nodded and took her hands in his. "Yes, I am here, but that's only because I chose to come back." He could see how confused she was, so he continued, "I had to let Voldemort kill me… Do you know what horcrux's are Ginny?"

"Yeah, after you defeated Voldemort I asked Dad what they were, because you had mentioned them. But what do they have to do with you purposefully allowing yourself to get murdered?"

Harry looked a little nervous and he took a deep breath before continuing. "_I_ was one of the horcrux's Ginny. One that Voldemort didn't mean to make. You see, that night, when he tried to kill me and the curse backfired and hit him, his soul, since it was so unstable, ripped and attached its self to the closest living thing, me."

Ginny could feel the blood rush from her face, Harry squeezed her hands in his and continued. "That's why I was able to see through his mind and feel his emotions; it's also why I had to die. Voldemort would never have been able to have been killed if a single part of his soul still lived. That's why I went to the forest and didn't try to defend myself when he turned his wand on me and cast the spell."

"But, then how are you here? How does someone just come back to life?"

"The curse killed Voldemort's own soul first and for most, although it had done enough harm that if I had wanted to I could have given in and moved, but I chose to come back."

Ginny was speechless, she just sat there for a time and let everything he said sink in. It was incomprehensible to think of, a world without Harry. Yet, she had had to think of it for a short time when she saw Hagrid carrying Harry's seemingly lifeless body. There were some many questions she wanted to ask, but they could wait, for now she would just be thankful that he is here.

"I'm glad that you decided to come back," Ginny murmured quietly, looking down at their feet.

Harry's hand found its way under her chin and gently tilted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I am too. I missed you so much while we were gone."

Harry's eyes were burning with such intensity that she doubts if she were even to want to, she wouldn't have been able to look away. They just kept pulling her in until she was completely mesmerized. Then, without conscious thought she leaned in closer, pulling her face up to his, and they kissed. The kiss was sweet and light, but at the same time intimate and passionate, Ginny reveled on the feeling of his lips against hers again, it had been too long, far too long. When they broke apart Ginny looked at him, truly looked at him. She noticed how tired he looked, with deep purple marks under his eyes, his hair had grown down to just below his chin, and he had obviously not shaven in a while because of the stubbly beard he had. Despite the alterations in his appearance Ginny thought Harry looked the same as ever, and she smiled at him.

"So, does this mean you have no more noble missions to go on?"

"Nope."

"Then does that mean we are back together?"

"Only if that's what you want." He actually almost looked worried.

"You know it is."

Harry kissed the top of her head and gave her a heart melting grin, "I thought I would ask anyway, just in case."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Ginny said smiling back at him.

Harry pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms tightly around her. Unfortunately he nudged the bandage on her arm and she let out a slight hiss at the sting of it. Harry pulled back and looked at her concernedly. Without saying a word he ran his hand down her arm until he reached the spot where he could feel her make-shift bandage under her robe. Ginny looked down at the ground, ashamed of having him find out about her injuries.

"Ginny." She heard Harry say, his voice slightly faulty. "I am so sorry. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, you especially."

Ginny looked up again at Harry, "I know. That's why up broke up with me to begin with anyway isn't it?" Harry flinched. "And I'm not mad at you for making the effort of trying to keep me safe, I swear I'm not. But, you should have known, this was a war. There was no way that I could have gotten out of this completely unscathed, especially with who my family is and all."

Harry sighed and took her hands in his. They felt rough against her skin, yet shouldn't imagine anything more comfortable. "I know, but I had to do something that would make you even the little bit safer."

"And it probably did Harry, so don't go and start beating yourself up okay?" Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tightly. Harry leaned down and pecked her on the check.

"Harry!" They both looked up, it was Bill waving him over. "Kingsley wants to talk to you!"

Harry groaned, "And so it begins."

Ginny felt bad for Harry, she could tell that all he wanted was to be left alone for awhile, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. There was so much that everyone, including her, didn't know and were curious to find out. It was going to be some time yet before Harry would be let alone a bit. Though she doubted if he would ever be let alone completely, people would always want a piece of Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and now whatever name they would come up for him for defeating Voldemort.

"I'd better go," Harry said standing up, Ginny followed suit. "Why don't you go to the Great Hall and get some food, and I'll meet you in a couple of minutes, hopefully this won't take too long."

Ginny didn't want Harry to go, but she knew that he had to, and that he would be back with her again soon. So, with a sigh, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a quick peck on his lips before saying good-bye and heading to the Great Hall while Harry went in the opposite direction to where Bill stood waiting. In the Great Hall there were scatters of different groups and families everywhere. No one was sitting according to house; it didn't seem to make a difference anymore. Ginny spotted the red hair belonging to some of her family at the end of the Ravenclaw table and she made her way towards them. As she neared Ginny saw that it was her mother, father, Percy, and Ron, along with Hermione sitting at the end of the table. Ginny approached them and as soon as her mum had spotted her she stood up and rushed towards her, embracing her in a tight hug which Ginny returned.

"Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yes Mum, thanks."

As she sat down at the table between Mum and Percy, Hermione asked if she had seen Harry.

"Yeah I was just talking to him a minute ago, but Bill came saying that Kingsley wanted to talk to him, so he had to leave," Ginny explained.

Hermione turned to Ron. "We really should go with him, Ron."

Ron agreed and the new couple stood up, said a few quick "see you's" and left the Great Hall. After they had left Ginny looked at the food on the table. She was admitabaly hungry, yet the thought of actually eating made her feel sick. So, to be safe she just grabbed a piece of dry toast and began to nibble on it. To be honest Ginny was shocked when Mum didn't make a big fuss over how little she was eating.

As they sat there no conversation was really held up besides a few words and questions here and there, otherwise no one was really in the mood for talking. Personally Ginny didn't really see the point at the moment, talking about the war and the immediate future were all too depressing and anything else held no importance.

The minutes passed and her family finished eating, Ginny was still working on that one piece of toast. She could tell that her mum, dad, and Percy didn't want to leave her at the table alone, but she could also tell that without the distraction of eating they were all becoming rather unsettled and needed something to do. So, Ginny told them all that they could leave and that she would be fine on her own for a bit. It took a bit of prodding, but she finally convinced them that there was still lots of stuff that needed to get done and that their time would be better spent doing that.

Once they were gone Ginny put down her piece of toast and rested her head in her arms on the table. She didn't know how long she had been resting there, her mind completely blank before a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. Ginny turned her head to see Harry sitting down on the bench beside her. She vaguely noticed that he had shaved and that the little scratches that were on his face looked cleaner, though his hair was still longer than usual.

"Hey," Harry greeted and brushed a piece of red hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "How are you doing?"

Ginny was slowly becoming amazed about how simple question that she had asked and been asked virtually her whole life have all of the sudden come to have a much deeper meaning. "I-I'm not really sure. I'm kind of confused right now."

Harry nodded, understanding, his was face grim. "You will probably be getting that for a little while yet. But don't worry, you'll get it all sorted out eventually."

Ginny sighed; this was going to be hard. Suddenly feeling a desire to be close to him, Ginny slid on the bench so that she was against him. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She breathed deeply and took in the comforting scent of him.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Did they find you?"

"Yeah they found me. They just went off on their own for a bit." Ginny could hear the smile in Harry's voice. Ginny, too, smiled, glad that her brother and Hermione had finally gotten together.

They sat in silence, holding each other for some time before Ginny pulled back, having realized something. "I'm sorry you must be hungry."

Harry shook his head no.

"Harry even if you aren't hungry you should still eat something," Ginny said. "I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything to day, and I think I would be right in saying you didn't eat a lot, if anything, yesterday."

Harry remained silent.

"Come on," Ginny prodded, "Just one piece of toast."

Harry relented and picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble at it as slowly as Ginny had previously with her piece.

Harry had just forced down the last bite of his toast when Ginny started yawning.

"You're tired," Harry stated. "Maybe you should go and get some more sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep." Ginny replied stubbornly. Even though Ginny had been able to get away with having no dreams when she slept earlier that day, she doubt if she would be able to be that lucky twice.

She wasn't sure but Ginny thought that maybe Harry knew what she was thinking and that maybe that was the reason why he didn't argue with her. Instead he just suggested that they at least go up to the common room and relax for a while up there near the fire. Ginny didn't argue with this suggestion, because despite not wanting to sleep she was indeed actually quite tired.

The common room wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either. The couch near the fireplace was unoccupied and they made their way over to it. Harry sat down, his back leaning against the arm rest and his legs lying across the rest of the couch, he pulled Ginny into his lap and she curled up against his chest. Harry tucked her head neatly under his chin and tightened his arms around her.

They spent the next couple of minutes discussing how they thought things were going to go the over the next few days, until Ginny's eyes began to get too heavy to keep open, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, sleep finally overcame her.

* * *

**Thank-you very much for reading! I would love to hear any comments you have, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Ginny woke up it was to the sound of soft voices talking. She recognized one of the voices as Harry's, and the other two voices, which were coming from a little further away, as Ron and Hermione's. Yawning slightly, Ginny opened her eyes and looked around groggily. She noticed that she was still lying on the couch with Harry, using his chest as a pillow, looking up she was met by Harry's shining green eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted her, kissing her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

Ginny yawned again, stretching as she sat up in Harry's lap. "Pretty good. How about you?"

"Same," he answered before turning to look at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting a little ways away in the love seat. "So do we know what the plans are for today?"

"I was talking to Dad earlier," Ron answered, "and he said that he, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were going to go back to the Burrow and see what could be done about the damage the Death Eaters must have done when they raided the place. Mum is going to stay here with George here until the damage is repaired, which may not be until tomorrow, depending on how bad the damage is. He said that we could do what we wanted."

"What are you guys going to do?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione, as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I was thinking of going with Dad and helping out at the Burrow," Ron answered, looking at Hermione who nodded her agreement.

Ginny then turned to look up at Harry. He looked unsure of what he was going to do, but when he did his voice was glum. "I suspect that there are some people who would like to talk to me, I should probably stay here."

"Harry you know that you don't have to say anything to anyone until you're ready." Hermione said sympathetically, and Ginny agreed. Harry had been through so much this past year that it was hardly fair to force him into anything that he wasn't ready to do.

"Hermione's right, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I know, but I think that I would much rather get this done and over with, rather than holding it off for as long as possible. Besides I already explained the whole thing to Kingsley and McGonagall yesterday, I expect that it will just be the pesky reporters now and a few curious individuals"

"I can come with you," Ginny said suddenly. She didn't really want to go back to the Burrow quite yet, and being around her mother and brother would be too upsetting. Besides, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Harry. "If you want, that is."

"I would appreciate it Ginny, thank-you." Harry replied to Ginny's relief, pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"Alright," Ron said, getting up off the couch, pulling Hermione with him, "We had better get going, Dad left with the other for the Burrow and hour ago."

"I'll see you at dinner then mate?" Harry asked. Ron nodded in response and left out the portrait whole hand-in-hand with Hermione.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes. Harry ran his fingers through her long red hair, gently working out the tangles that it had worked its self into, while Ginny nuzzled her head into his neck. Her ear was right near his heart and she could feel it beating against his chest. She focused on each steady thump that pumped the blood through his veins and meant that he was alive. To her it was like the world's most beautiful song, and she never wanted it to end. She hadn't realized it that tears were slowly trailing down her cheek, but Harry had and he was gently brushing them away with his thumb. Ginny lifted her head away from the rhythmic beating heart and looked up into Harry's face. He gazed back at her, his face and eyes caring.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her quietly.

"Your alive," Ginny's voice broke.

Understanding washed over Harry's face and he nodded. "I am."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? How completely helpless and heartbroken I was when I saw Hagrid carrying your 'dead' body, and laying on the grass at Voldemort's feet?" Harry didn't say anything, staying silent and waiting for her to continue. "I thought I had lost you Harry. I hate saying but the what I felt when I heard Voldemort announce that you were dead and then saw your body was worse than finding out that Fred had been killed." The tears had started flow down more quickly down her cheeks and she was having a hard time talking around the lump in her throat. "I figure that this because, no matter how much I wished that it wouldn't, I always knew that there was a good chance that not all of my family would be able to make it out of this war alive, there are so many of us. But you, despite hearing all the stories of you being the 'Chosen One' and knowing that you were going after Voldemort, I always just assumed that you would come out of this all alive, just like you had with everything else."

Now Harry spoke, leaning down his head so that his eyes were level with hers he said, "I am alive Ginny, I'm here. I am so sorry that I had to put you through that, but like I explained to you yesterday, I had no choice. But you know there is something that I didn't tell you yesterday." Ginny's gaze became curious. "My last thought, before Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me, was about you and the last time we kissed. It was an extremely comforting thought… made everything so much easier."

"Really?" Ginny was shocked that Harry had shared this with her, but it made her feel a bit better.

"Really," Harry confirmed and leaned his forehead against hers. Ginny breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of him. It had changed slightly since she had last seen him. There was more of an outdoorsy smell to his usual smell that she could only describe as 'Harry'. She took the obvious guess at the being because he had spent seven months camping in various locations.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought about it for a moment and determined that she was in fact hungry and told him so. "Well, why don't we head down to the Great Hall before we face the press? McGonagall said yesterday that she will be making sure that no journalists enter the castle."

"That'll be a relief to everyone." Harry nodded his agreement before standing up and helping Ginny up as well.

Getting up Ginny could feel the slight tenderness in her arm and rubbed her hand over the bandage gently. Harry noticed this and asked if her arm was okay.

"Just a little sore," Ginny explained rolling the sleeve of her robes up to her shoulder. Looking down she saw that the blood, now dried, had soaked through the whole bandage. It looked quite gruesome and she saw that Harry was staring at the bandage with hard eyes.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Ginny explained gently unraveling the bandage so that she could investigate the wound better. Once she had the bandages removed Ginny pulled out her wand and cleaned the cut. The gash had closed up slightly and had scabbed over; she figured that she would be able to heal it now. Raising her wand in her left hand she pointed it at her right arm, "Episkey!"

Ginny felt the familiar feeling of the wound going hot and then cold as the cut closed, not leaving so much as a scar. Harry had watched her through the whole administration, but didn't say a word. Ginny had explained yesterday how she had learned a variety of simple healing charms throughout the year along with some of the other students so that they would be able to heal themselves along with other students who didn't know how to, after a beating by a Death Eater. Silently, Ginny rolled down her sleeve again and took Harry's hand, leading him out of the portrait hole.

The amount of rubble and debris had been cleared up a bit since they had last walked them and the trip to the Great Hall was quicker than it had been. When they entered the Great Hall many people turned to look at them, but no one approached them, and for that they were thankful. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Luna, who was eating alone.

"Hey Luna," Ginny greeted. She hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her friend since she had climbed through the secret passage in the Room of Requirement. She had been worried about he since Christmas up until a month ago when she found out that she was at Bill and Fleur's, along with Dean, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Luna, was slightly thinner, Ginny noted, but she guessed that she had gained weight since a month ago.

Luna looked up at Ginny and Harry, her eyes still as dreamy as ever, and smiled, "Hello Ginny, Hello Harry."

"Luna," Harry said, "thanks again for distracting everyone for me yesterday, I appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem." Luna assured taking a sip from her goblet.

Harry and Ginny both began to place some food on their plates, maybe not as much as they would have on any other day, but it was definitely a step up from the single slices of toast they had both nibbled on yesterday.

"So Luna, do you have any plans made yet?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, I am going to go back home as soon as I am done eating, to help father rebuild the house."

"Have you seen him yet?" Harry asked.

"No, apparently they had just released him from Azkaban yesterday afternoon. He was at St. Mungos over night, but now he is home."

Harry and Ginny just nodded in response, and continued eating their breakfasts.

Luna finished eating shortly after and got up to leave. Harry and Ginny both got up as well, hugging her.

"I'll keep in touch." Ginny promised. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank-you Ginny, you always have been a good friend." Luna paused for a moment, and then carefully said, "Do you know when you will have the funeral for Fred?"

Ginny felt her heart clutch momentarily as the sound of Fred's name; Harry slipped his arm around her waist in a silent support. "Um… I'm not entirely sure, but I will owl you when I find out."

"Alright, well I'll see you soon then, bye."

Harry and Ginny returned the farewell and then returned to the table to finish their breakfast. They ate in silence and took their time, neither of them were looking forward to meeting the reporters who were bound to be waiting to attack them, or more specifically, harry, outside.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading! I realize that it hasn't been very interesting yet, but don't worry more is coming! PS thanks for your patience and please review! I would love to hear what you all think!**


End file.
